Super Smash Brothers: Gaidien
by Prince Mashiro Horano
Summary: So, um, the Smashverse just lost meaning. What's the Smashverse without the Smashers? Unfortunately, only Lucas is around, and Master Hand just used up his coins... except for one. That coin might as well be his only idea that works. Why don't we just call the humans from the Real World? {RATED T for mild cursing}


_**Prologue/SYOC  
**_ _ **The Smashers Need Help**_

* * *

Master Hand silently stared at the piece of folded paper that, at first, looks like whatever is written on it isn't something to be worried about. He favored his human the best since he has two hands instead of one, and his two ice-cold blue eyes were narrowed at the piece of paper he held with his two hands, clenching and lightly creasing the item.

Why is he so worked up over this piece of paper?

The written content the paper held is more or less of a death threat with a taunt that says that no one, not even the God-like hand, could defeat this enemy. The Smashers were all taken by surprise and were transformed into trophies, where they were whisked to God-knows-where. What infuriates him more is the fact that the enemy, a man, left a simple note that was detailed to the point where it suppose to be called a letter, a letter about his plan to rule over the Smashverse, which is connected to the Smashers' home, which is a lot of land for this one man to rule. Master Hand believes that there are more than one of them, but whoever they are, they mean harm to this world, and its inhabitants.

"... What to do..." the human mumbled, folding the paper up and slowly turning around in the dark brown swivel chair he owned. His mind thought of many ideas, all scraped for a bunch of reasons, most of them going with a 'it's never going to work' explanation.

After a few moments, he had an idea.

* * *

 _ **Hello! Mr. Horano here, and this is my first fanfic that involves your own OCs! To be honest, I can't make that much OCs without actually backtracking and remembering who's who or where's where, and when that happens, I fry my own brain.**_

 _ **Oh, and I do not own**_ _ **Super Smash Brothers**_ _ **; Nintendo does.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the first part, since according to the rules, I have to at least a chapter that isn't purely Author Notes... or I can't even make this at all... but... I seen them do it...**_

 _ **~General Information~**_  
 _ **Name**_ _ **(duh)**_  
 _ **Nickname(s)**_ _ **(if any)**_  
 _ **Age**_ _ **(15 - 30 might do good)**_  
 _ **Gender**_ _ **(Male or Female (I know those memes)**_  
 _ **Birthday**_ _ **(no older than 1980s)**_  
 _ **Favorite Franchise**_ _ **(remember the 'no earlier than 1980s'?)**_  
 _ **Religion**_ _ **(I like conflicts; do you?)**_  
 _ **Sexuality**_ _ **(I assume you all want to be straight, but put it down)**_  
 _ **Personality**_ _ **(I dunno, what's up with your OC?)**_  
 _ **Bio**_ _ **(give a detailed one; it doesn't have to be**_ **that** _ **detailed, but not one sentence)**_  
 _ **Nationality**_  
 _ **Likes**_ _ **(you know the drill)**_  
 _ **Dislikes**_ _ **(once again, I like conflict)**_  
 _ **Fears**_ _ **(you can only have up to**_ **TWO** _ **; don't say everything cause that just... why?)**_  
 _ **Allergies**_ _ **(Master Hand is conscious about the heroes' health)**_  
 _ **Medical Conditions**_ _ **(might affect on how they help around the Mansion)**_  
 _ **City, Country**_ _ **(Ah-hah; spoilers!)**_

* * *

Master Hand teleported to the control center, transforming into his hand form, and brought up a map of the Smashverse. The computer hummed as it gave the hand a clear picture of what's going on: a red dot, not that far from the Plains, was situated with a blue dot; a Smasher. The Plains, if you were a Smasher, was only a two-hour walk, 30-minute run nonstop. If you weren't one, or an athletic person in general, then it's a two-day travel.

"... It happened just yesterday..." Master Hand then concluded that they had vehicles on them as they made their getaway. "But... where did the other Smashers go... there's only _one_ of them," he quietly mused, staring intently at the blue dot.

* * *

 _ **Another thing, there will be only... *counts fingers* ... 10? Ten human heroes, who are summoned to help figure out what's up with the Smashverse. There will be bad guys, no doubt, so that's another... *counts fingers* ... 3? Three bad OCs.**_

 _ **A total of thirteen OCs needed.**_

 _ **That's going to be an accomplishment I'll gladly take.**_

 _ **~Physical Appearance~**_  
 _ **Height**_ _ **(You can be as tall as you want to... just make it realistic)**_  
 _ **Weight**_ _ **(no jokes, though I like conflict)**_  
 _ **Body Shape**_ _ **(Ya muscular, or what?)**_  
 _ **Eye Description**_  
 _ **Hair Description**_ _ **(Is it long? Short? What's the color?)**_  
 _ **Facial Features**_  
 _ **Other**_ _ **(Is there anything I missed?)**_

* * *

Unfortunately, this is the Fourth Tournament, and a bunch, I mean a _bunch_ , of Smashers went missing.

All, but save one.

"Master Hand?"

The hand turned around to see a child with blonde hair swept upward to the left with worried ocean blue eyes and fair skin lightly grasping onto the white door.

"Lucas?!" the hand exclaimed, making the child jump a little. "You.. didn't...!"

Lucas quietly walked towards the hand, nodding. "I was in my room; I heard what happened and hid there." He then looks at the ground. "... They didn't even check the rooms..."

Master Hand knew that Ness, his friend and fellow Smasher, was taken; he has seen it himself, and the youngster was feeling bad about not helping. Of course, Master Hand didn't blame Lucas at all; he's shy and therefore doesn't help as much, but just the thought of not helping out a friend can really drive someone over the edge. There's also that possibility that the men wouldn't search the rooms, a privacy thing that Master assumes they believe in.

"Lucas, I'm glad you're here and all, but they probably already checked and double checked and they will realize that they're one Smasher short; they might hunt you down." _Okay_ , Master Hand thought as he sees the boy break down into tears, _that didn't help at all, but it's the truth._ "Lucas... uh.. look, it's the truth, okay?" he soothes, transforming into his human form and placing his hands on the shaking boy. "I mean, I would've done the same thing if I were in their shoes, but that doesn't mean that you have someone to protect you!" Master knew that he was implying himself, and the boy wipes his face for the last time and nods.

"O-Okay," he says, sniffing.

* * *

 _ **"Mr. Horano, wouldn't it be easier if you just put the whole OC application as one whole?"**_

 _ **I had a thing going, and it appears that that's the question a few of you might say. Once again, I had a thing going, and the thing is that while there's a story in between, I'm able to split up the application into groups with headings.**_

 _ **If it doesn't help, I have the application, unbroken, on my profile page.**_

 _ **~Clothing (cause, we can't be wearing the same clothing unlike the Smashers)~**_  
 _ **Normal**_ _ **(probably what they're wearing when they arrive at the mansion)**_  
 _ **Sleeping**_  
 _ **Swimming**_ _ **(no Speedo)**_  
 _ **Formal**_ _ **(there will be parties in the Mansion)**_  
 _ **Cold Weather**_ _ **(we will go to the Glacier)**_  
 _ **Hot Weather**_ _ **(we will go to the Wilds)**_  
 _ **Athletic**_ _ **(we will go play some sports)**_  
 _ **Warm Weather**_ _ **(on a regular day)**_  
 _ **School uniform**_ _ **(15 - 18 only)**_  
 _ **Work uniform**_ _ **(18+; state if in college)**_  
 _ **Accessories**_ _ **(got anything on them?)**_

* * *

After Lucas calmed down, Master Hand took out the note that's in his back pocket and read it again. Lucas, sensing the rising anger radiating off the hand, backed slowly away from him in fear of getting caught in the hand's anger tantrum.

"I wonder what that bastard of a man is going to do," Master muttered with a bitter edge to the words.

Lucas shivered and look at the screen, the red and blue dot moving across the screen. "... Um.. Master Hand?"

The man looks at the Smasher and looks to where the child is pointing: the screen with the two dots moving into the Plains. "They're moving?!" he exclaimed, dropping the note and went to the console and pressed several buttons. While he's occupied, Lucas went to get the note and read it in hopes that there might be a hint as to where the Smashers are at.

* * *

 _ **Alright, guys we're almost done; just one more part and we're in the clear.**_

 _ **First off, I want you guys to PM me, since I really don't want to see the review box blasting with OCs. You**_ **could** _ **do that, but... chances are, I'm not going to read it.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the last one.**_

 _ **~Skills~**_  
 _ **Strengths**_  
 _ **Weaknesses**_  
 _ **|On a scale of 1 to 100, 1 being the least, 100 being the most|**_  
 _ **Strength**_  
 _ **Intelligence**_  
 _ **Do they know what they're dealing with?**_  
 _ **Stamina**_  
 _ **Agility/Movements**_  
 _ **Fast Thinking**_  
 _ **Fighting**_  
 _ **Cooking**_  
 _ **Getting along with others**_ _ **(VITAL)**_  
 _ **How screwed are they when it comes to injuries**_  
 _ **Torpor**_  
 _ **Loyalty**_

* * *

 _Master Hand,_

 _My, isn't it a pleasure to meet you. I am {NAME SCRATCHED OUT} and I just came by to borrow the Smashers for a little it. Now, I know that my arrival has sent some red flags, but do not be alarmed; like I said, I'm just borrowing the Smashers for a few hours. One of my men, {NAME SCRATCHED OUT} has sent you a letter in regards to this venture, and from the looks of it, you didn't read it neverless actually touch it._

 _I'm really pity you, Master Hand. You are one of the dieties of this universe, and_ I _, {NAME SCRATCHED OUT}, just outsmarted one of them._

 _{WRITING IS UNREADABLE}_

 _Like I said, don't be alarmed; I'm just "borrowing" your precious Smashers._

 _-{NAME SCRATCHED OUT}_

* * *

 _ **One last thing:**_

 _ **Theme Song**_ _ **(Do I need to explain myself?)**_

* * *

Lucas knew that this guy, whoever that was, wants to wish harm on Smashers; there's no need to read the unreadable part; he just knew that from psychic intuition.

"Master Hand, why do they want to do us harm?" Lucas asked, looking at Master Hand, who was looking like stress took its hit on him. "We haven't done anything to them..."

Master Hand sighed. "This is why a hero's, neverless a God's work, isn't done. We need to get outside help, more preferably the same species as that man," he said, glancing at the boy with the note in his hand. "... You have any ideas?"

Lucas shook his head.

"... Hm, I know, but it's dangerous, especially for the people who will be coming." He then snapped his fingers and a dark blue portal appeared. Lucas stood behind Master Hand as it opened to its first place.

"Now, may the best Players find the opening to a whole new world, a world... they might as well be comfortable with!"

* * *

 _ **And, we're done! Yay, first chapter! Anyway, like I said:**_

 _ **~ Do not spam the review box with the application, please? Chances of your OC getting in won't happen.**_  
 _ **~ 10 spots for Hero, 3 spots for Villain.**_  
 _ **~ Unbroken application is on my profile page  
~ State whether or not you want to be a hero or villain,  
**_

 _ **Anyway, that's it! I hope I get thirteen people for this, so yeah, good luck me. Anyway, I'm off, see you guys later.**_


End file.
